


Fragments -- A Collection of Drabbles

by Ceillean



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceillean/pseuds/Ceillean
Summary: An ongoing collection of drabbles focusing on Kyp Durron and OC's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Valor**

“I have to.”

“You’ll die.”

He could sense her paralyzing fear for him. “Please, Kyp.” Her voice wavered and he knew that if he turned to face her, he would see tears in her eyes. “This isn’t your fight.”

They heard the screams of the innocent and smelled the stench of Death. Kyp would put an end to this horror. He had no other choice.

“There has to be another way.”

There wasn’t. And they both knew it. Either he intervened or dozens of innocent beings would die.

He wouldn’t let that happen.

Activating his lightsaber, Kyp headed into battle.

 

**Honor**

She watched him leave even though every molecule in her body demanded to hold him back.

But this was his duty, to help those in need and whatever it took, Jedi Master Durron would see it through to the very end, no matter the consequences.

No matter if it meant losing his life.

She hoped, she prayed to anyone willing to hear her that he would return in one piece. She couldn’t imagine a universe without him.

Eliziya glanced down to her holstered blaster.

She could help him.

She gathered the last bit of courage she had left and ran.

 

**Sacrifice**

He heard the blastershots before he saw her, before he could grasp what was happening.

The alien in front of him toppled to the ground as Kyp cut him down with his lightsaber. Behind him, he sensed another attack and quickly ended its life with a stroke across its neck.

He saw her. His Eliziya, her blaster firmly gripped in her hand, distracting them so he could end it all.

One of them come up behind her. It was over before he understood what had happened.

Eliziya fell to her knees, the blade of a vibrosword embedded in her torso.

 

**Defeat**

He raged. He screamed as he let hatred, anger and foremost grief take hold of him. He didn’t care as he opened the gates to the Dark Side.

Blinded by emotions, he cut them all down.  

He didn’t know how long it took but eventually all he could hear was his heavy breathing.

He dropped to his knees beside her. She was still alive but fading.

“I couldn’t let you do this alone.” She whispered with a smile.

Kyp held her hand tightly and he wept.

She was his life. His light.

How could he go on without his light?

 

**Victory**

“Give it a few weeks. She’ll be fine.” The medic squeezed Kyp’s shoulder reassuringly. “You did well out there.”

Kyp didn’t answer.

He rescued half a village. The villagers could go on and live their lives happily.

But he nearly lost the one thing that kept him sane in a universe so very dark.

Kyp took a steadying breath while he watched Eliziya behind the thick glass of a bacta tank.

Yeah, they’d done well. But he’d torn down the inner wall to his personal hell. He could still feel tendrils of dark side energy.

Victory.

A bitter sweet victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Week Two (Spice Mines of Kessel)

Name  
We are all numbers. Our identities are digits, micro chips implanted underneath our skin so they know exactly who we are when we die.  
The guard stands behind me. A Stormtrooper wearing dented white armor and carrying a heavy rifle. For protection they say. It’s funny. Because no one ever revolts. We bow our heads and obey.   
I bow my head and obey because I have hope that I will someday be more than just a string of numbers.  
“Inmate 512. Administrator Doole wants to see you.”  
I turn around and glare at the Stormtrooper.  
“My name is Kyp Durron.”

Title  
Slaves don’t get to visit the Administrator very often. But when we do it’s because he has something special planned. He says this as if it’s a good thing.  
“You’ve earned it.” He says and I think he smiles. I can never really tell. “Your new assignment is in the east tunnels now.”  
I swallow. I’ve heard rumors about the east tunnels and the ugly monsters that dwell there.   
“You’ll be foreman before long.”  
But I don’t want to be foreman. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life digging in the dark.   
I want to be free. 

Number  
Our food is rationed. We stand in line, waiting for an automatic system to spit out what they call nutrition, which keeps us alive so we can work longer hours.   
A droid stands watch while I step up to a machine that scans my eyes. There’s a small display above my head in which my number appears.   
512.  
Underneath is a chart stating how much nutrition I’ve earned so far. I place my bowl in a designated area and watch as it fills to the rim with yellowish slime.   
It fills my stomach.   
But it does not sate my hunger. 

Date  
I know they lie to us. They do it to control us, to give us hope. They say that if we’re good enough, if we work harder, work faster, we will be released sooner and our records cleared of all offenses.   
I have no offences.   
Hope, in its purest form, is the most evil.   
But when the day comes that they release someone, I know that this person will die.   
The day of their freedom is also a date with death.   
It’s an unspoken truth among us.   
Some yearn for it. Some don’t care at all.  
I haven’t decided yet. 

Legacy  
My dreams give me solace. My dreams bring me peace. I can leave this place and be happy for a little while.   
At night, trapped in a sleeping pod, my mind wanders through the galaxy. I see countless colorful planets and millions upon millions of stars.   
And I think I see the future.  
My future.   
I see a strong, proud man with friends and family. And I give to them what I have learned because I am a teacher.   
When I wake, I hope my dream will come true.   
I want to be that man.   
I will become that man.


	3. Chapter 3

Week Three

I decided on a back story for this drabble set, thanks to a friends suggestion. This set really, really had me stuck because I didn’t want to use it so obviously and write something mushy. I like writing outside the box.   
So here we have a darkside Mara, whom I absolutely adore, and Kyp who “stole” Jaina, her apprentice.

Helpless  
She liked him just where he was. Strapped down tightly to a biobed so she could monitor his vital signs. Poison ran through his veins, the kind that made him immobile but, oh, he could feel everything.   
“I warned you.” Mara whispered. “I told you, if we ever meet again, I’d make sure you’d regret it.”  
She smiled at him while he lay there sweating like the pig he was. “You took what belonged to me. I want her back!”  
With a press of button, shocks of electricity flowed through his body.   
She adored his agony.  
She watched and smiled. 

Satisfied  
Mara sighed irritably. She enjoyed his pain but he wasn’t being cooperative.  
“Tell me where she is.” She hissed between clenched teeth as an outdated, spherical medical droid with several appendages hovered closer, ready to use a scalpel on whatever body part she wanted.   
“Safe.” Kyp said and he laughed.   
He had the audacity to actually laugh.   
Mara punched a button on her data pad and when the droid went in closer and drew the first drop of blood. A rivulet ran down his torso, leaving a small stain on the biobed sheet.  
She was satisfied.  
But not for long. 

 

Enough  
Mara spun around as she heard a sound behind her.  
In the few seconds it took for her to realize what was happening, she recognized her former apprentice. Jaina. And Jaina held a blaster in her outstretched hand. She pulled the trigger and everything around Mara erupted into a flash of light.   
Her knees gave way and she toppled to the floor, where she hit her head.   
She wasn’t afraid. Fear no longer had a place in her life.   
She was furious.   
Furious at having lost her prized possession.  
Her last thought before losing consciousness, was killing both of them.

Non-Stop  
“We don’t have much time.” Jaina said while she half carried Kyp down the corridor towards the landing bay. She had a small ship waiting there that would take them far away from this hell hole.   
But she didn’t have to be a Doctor to know that Kyp was in really bad shape.   
“You have to hold on.” She said, shaking him to get his attention. He opened his eyes and managed a lopsided grin. “You still have a lot to teach me, remember?”  
Tears clouded her vision but she kept going.   
She held on to him and kept going.

Burn   
At the helm, Jaina breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Kyp had fallen into a deep meditative state.   
It would take them a few hours to get back home. Although, home wasn’t a good idea. Mara would find them there. It would be the first place she’d look.   
Leaning back, Jaina felt as anger burned through her veins. She grabbed onto it and turned anger into a mission.   
Revenge was so sweet.   
But somehow, she would have to hide her plans from Kyp.  
He wouldn’t understand. He wouldn’t condone her actions.


End file.
